Nocturne
by Matteic
Summary: Diablo en sujet principal ! De l'amour, du suspense et des petits bébés ! Oh, tiens, un nouveau perso ! Mais qui estce donc ?
1. Chapitre 1

Nocturne

A/N : Pour une fois, pas de prologue. Je suis trop fatiguée ! Pour les personnages, vous pouvez vous reporter au prologue de _Mon enfant, mon petit_.

DISCLAIMER : Les X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et je ne me fais aucun argent dessus. C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que ça m'énerve de taper ça. Ça doit être la fatigue !

Chapitre 1

Tornade devait être très en colère. Le ciel noir était traversé d'éclairs, le vent et le tonnerre faisaient trembler les vitres et la pluie tombait comme si tous les nuages se vidaient.

" Tu vas tout inonder, 'Ro. "

Wolverine se tenait debout devant une fenêtre et regardait dehors.

" On devra sortir à la nage, demain. Jean transformera nos combinaisons et scaphandres et on rejoindra l'école en pagayant. Tu feras pousser des plantes aquatiques, Charlie se déplacera aussi facilement que nous et on pourra jouer au water-polo dans la Salle des Dangers. "

Tornade rit nerveusement. Le tonnerre se tut, la pluie s'arrêta. Le vent continua à mugir, mais plus doucement.

Ils étaient dans une base de secours des X-Men, une maison à l'écart dans la banlieue de Denver. Pour la énième fois, les mutants avaient affronté Magnéto et son équipe – Crapaud, Pyro, Avalanche et le Colosse –pour la énième fois ils avaient gagné et Magnéto s'était enfui avec ses hommes. 

La différence notable cette fois-ci était la raison de leur affrontement : Magnéto avait essayé d'enlever ses enfants, Pietro et elle – Vif-Argent et la Sorcière Rouge – pour les rallier de gré ou de force à son " combat ". Ils avaient appelé les X-Men en désespoir de cause et à leur grand étonnement ils avaient répondu.

Wanda, appuyée à une porte, observait la scène. Ils étaient dans le salon son frère, assis sur un canapé, discutait avec Iceberg et Colossus. Wolverine était à sa fenêtre. Tornade s'était assise dans un fauteuil. Jean Gray soignait leur benjamine, Shadowcat, qui s'était blessée en traversant des barbelés. Diablo et Malicia discutaient à voix basse à côté d'elles, Malicia secondant Jean en lui tendant les produits nécessaires. Cyclope réfléchissait dans son coin.

Wanda regarda un moment son frère parler avec les deux X-Men. La fatigue de sa blessure – il s'était cogné la tête durant la bataille et était resté évanoui presque une minute – le ralentissait un peu mais à part ça il paraissait parfaitement égal à lui-même.

Rassurée sur la santé de son jumeau, Wanda autorisa ses yeux à se poser sur Diablo. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois en en combattant à ses côtés, elle avait réalisé qu'il était devenue très beau. Il avait gagné en assurance. Elle craquait complètement sur lui. Ils avaient combattu ensemble.

A l'observer avec adoration – personne ne l'avait remarquée – elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il bâilla et dit à Jean qu'il allait se coucher.

" Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je regarde tes blessures ? "

" Non, ça ira. C'est presque rien. Occupe-toi plutôt de ma sœur. "

Malicia lui fit une grimace.

" Bonne nuit. "

" Bonne nuit, farfadet. "

" 'Nuit. "

Il sortit silencieusement. Il devait être vraiment fatigué pour ne pas se téléporter.

Son départ, puis celui de Shadowcat, provoquèrent une fuite générale et Wanda n'eut pas trop de difficultés pour se retrouver devant sa porte dix minutes plus tard. Il lui ouvrit, torse nu, l'air fatigué.

" Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'a dit mon père. " 

" C'est pas grave. "

" Si, j'y tiens. Et il t'a fait de la peine, je l'ai vu. "

Il se recula légèrement.

" Entre. "

Elle avança dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre, il avait juste allumé une petite lampe de chevet. Son épée était posée sur une chaise.

" Il est très intolérant, et quand il se met à parler des camps… "

" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce que fait ton père. "

" Je ne l'excuse pas. Mais j'ai vu qu'il t'a fait du mal, et je voulais savoir comment ça allait. "

Il haussa faiblement les épaules, grimaça.

" Je m'en remettrai. "

" Je peux regarder ? "

" Quoi ? "

" Tes blessures. Je peux regarder ? "

Un coup de poker, même en utilisant son pouvoir, ce qu'elle ne cessait de faire depuis cinq minutes. Il la jaugea d'un coup d'œil et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Elle le rejoignit. Il avait une plaie à l'épaule droite, une à la queue, et beaucoup de bleus.

" Tu as de quoi les désinfecter ? "

" Dans la salle de bains. " dit-il en pointant son bras valide sur la porte.

Il avait sorti de quoi se soigner, des compresses et du désinfectant. Elle les prit et retourna dans la chambre. A sa surprise encore, il se laissa faire. Pas seulement pour l'épaule, mais aussi pour la queue, qu'il pouvait facilement atteindre, et pour les multiples bleus. Fatigué, il s'était même allongé sur le ventre et elle en profitait pour masser doucement son dos. Il se détendit peu à peu et se mit à parler.

" J'ai connu d'autres rescapés des camps. Ils n'étaient pas comme ton père. "

" Tu en as connus ? "

" Les juifs n'étaient pas les seuls à être arrêtés par les nazis. Les gitans aussi (A/N : Hélas véridique). Et j'ai grandi chez les bohémiens. "

CQFD.

Il s'était tendu en évoquant ses souvenirs et elle appuya un peu plus son massage. Il soupira profondément et elle sourit.

" Il est toujours convaincu d'être le seul à avoir autant souffert… A cause de ce qu'il a vécu. "

" Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas l'excuser ? "

Il avait tourné un demi visage vers elle et souriait d'un air qui la fit littéralement fondre. Qu'il était beau ! Ses mains glissèrent vers ses reins.

" J'ai dû me laisser emporter. "

Il rit, puis ses pensées partirent sur un autre chemin.

" Et tu, tu es blessée ? "

" Euh… "

Elle ne s'en était même pas souciée.

Il s'assit et la regarda.

" Je crois que oui. "

Il lui montra une tache de sang sur sa manche, à l'arrière de son bras.

" Zut. "

" Enlève ça. " proposa-t-il. " Je m'occupe de toi. "

Elle le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

" Hé, tu peux me faire confiance. "

Exact, et elle serait toujours moins nue que lui. Elle enleva le haut de sa combinaison et resta en soutien-gorge. Effectivement, il resta d'abord tout à fait correct, se contentant de nettoyer sa plaie et de la panser.

" Tu en as d'autres dans le dos. "

Logique. Elle avait elle aussi été projetée en arrière sur le sol plein de débris. Il commença à nettoyer ses plaies, à y mettre de la pommade, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui mais elle fut surprise de sentir ses mains glisser sur sa peau et s'arrêter à des endroits où elle n'avait rien.

Dire qu'elle avait cru pouvoir passer inaperçue ! Il avait très bien compris ce qu'elle avait fait, et apparemment il n'avait rien contre. Ses mains étaient douces sur sa peau et elle se laissa aller à ses caresses, repoussant au plus loin l'idée de ce qui se passerait après.

Elle aurait dû se douter de ce qui se passerait… et des conséquences…

A/N : La suite au prochain numéro ! Niark niark niark.

Je vais essayer de pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Et puis vous pouvez lire mes autres histoires X-Men, toutes deux centrées sur Diablo (en attendant la quatrième, dans quelques temps… A la fin de celle-là !) : _Mon enfant, mon petit_ (Comics – X-Men) et _Justice Immanente_ (Comics – Ultimates Marvel). Salut !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde…

COMMENT ÇA, SEULEMENT 2 REVIEWS ???

diablo-satoshi : merki… Contente de te plaire !

Falang que j'adore : Intéressant ? Chouette ! « Donc » voici la suite !

Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est, euh, un peu bizarre… J'ai testé la méthode « courte », c'est assez rigolo mais le nombre de détails est réduit à son minimum (ce qui, me connaissant, est quand même assez élevé, mais bon…). Enfin, moi, j'aime bien. Je vous signale également avec une joie sans mesure (sourire grinçant) l'arrivée des mignons petits ~*~ séparateurs de paragraphes à cause de la mise en page en # :-C *//# html.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 

Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Bon sang, elle était une femme adulte, responsable, elle connaissait son corps, comment avait-elle pu faire une bêtise pareille ? Est-ce que sa beauté, sa douceur, l'atmosphère générale, l'avaient emporté sur la raison ? Bref, le résultat était dans son ventre.

Elle décrocha le téléphone. Le robot d'accueil (A/N : oui, ils ont un robot d'accueil) lui répondit.

« Je voudrais parler à Kurt Wagner. »

Quelques instants plus tard, « All ? »

Sa voix lui rappela un flot de souvenirs – bien sûr, elle était sortie de la chambre et avait regagné ses propres pénates avant qu'il se réveille – et elle resta un instant sans pouvoir parler.

« All ? »

« C'est Wanda. La sorcière Rouge. »

« Je me souviens. Comment ça va ? »

« Eh bien, justement… »

Silence. Long silence.

« Attends. C'est quand même pas… tu es… »

« Je suis enceinte. »

Petit silence.

« Ça ne peut être que toi le père. »

« Et je dois prendre ça comment ? »

Elle tenta de s'expliquer, avec le sentiment tenace de s'enfoncer dans un bourbier.

« Non, non, je ne suis pas du tout énervé, j'apprends que tu m'as fait un enfant dans le dos, je suis ravi. »

« Je ne t'ai pas fait un enfant dans le dos. »

« Tu m'as sauté dessus dans ma chambre. »

Elle avala sa salive, gênée. Comment un téléphone pouvait-il être aussi intimidant ?

« On a été emportés par les événements… Je ne savais plus très bien ce que je faisais… »

« Je crois au contraire qu'on savait très bien ce qu'on faisait… attends, excuse-moi. » Il cria, un peu à l'écart du téléphone « Logan, si tu veux écouter ma conversation, aie au moins le courage de te montrer ! »

Elle le sentit très énervé quand il reprit le combiné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Le garder, j'en suis sûre. Mais c'est tout. »

« Je vais en parler au professeur. Il y a un numéro où je peux te joindre ? »

Elle le lui donna.

« Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas. C'est aussi mon enfant. » dit-il d'un ton bourru avant de raccrocher.

~*~

Kurt sortit de sa chambre. Logan avait disparu. Heureusement pour lui. Il alla vers le bureau du professeur et frappa.

« Entre, Kurt. »

Kurt tira la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient seuls. Il se percha sur un fauteuil. Le professeur le regardait avec patience.

« Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'ai lu dans ta tête quand tu es venu. Quand est-ce que ça s'est pass ? »

« Quand on les a aidés. Il y a un mois et demi. »

Juillet. Comme Ororo…

« Et elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait le garder. »

« Oui. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Vous savez déjà tout. »

Charles regardait son étudiant qui remuait nerveusement la queue, sa fourrure hérissée par endroit. Il venait d'avoir 25 ans.

« Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi et je ferai ce que je peux pour t'aider. »

« Elle m'a laissé un numéro. Je dois parler à Ororo. Je voulais vous… mettre au courant d'abord. »

« L'institut est un refuge pour les mutants. Tous les mutants. »

« Il n'en sera pas forcément un. Regardez Graydon. »

« Oui, apparemment, tout est possible en ce domaine. Je pourrai lui passer un scanner psy dès sa naissance et te dire ce qu'il en est. »

« Ororo va me haïr. » soupira Kurt qui semblait y croire dur comme fer. On pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir. « Elle ne me pardonnera jamais. »

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Elle t'aime et tu le sais. Tu n'es pas seul en cause. »

« Je ne me rappelle presque rien. Je sais qu'on a couché ensemble, mais je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé. C'est peut-être entièrement ma faute. »

~*~

Kurt avait hélas parfaitement prévu la réaction d'Ororo. Après qu'il eut été soigné par Hank pour une brûlure par électricité – il s'était téléporté, ce qui lui avait évité d'être grillé sur place, mais un partie de l'éclair l'avait suivi – son ex petite amie lui fit parvenir un message lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler et qu'il trouverait ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il passa des heures mémorables à démêler les draps de son lit, entortillés par un vent localisé, et se replongea dans sa vie de religieux célibataire, s'entraînant jusqu'au bout de ses forces et priant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le prenne. Quand par hasard il croisait Ororo, ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans se voir.

Logan tentait de le faire sortir de sa vie monacale.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir, farfadet ? C'est un très bon film. »

« Non, je préfère rester ici. Merci. » dit Kurt en échangeant sa chemise contre un vieux T-shirt.

« Ouais. Pense à dormir, quand même. Tu as l'air crevé. »

« Mmm. »

Logan soupira et sortit de la chambre. Il devrait penser à passer à la salle d'entraînement avant de se coucher. Des fois qu'il y trouverait encore Diablo endormi sur un tapis.

~*~

En apprenant, par un mail de sa mère, le départ pour l'Europe d'un groupe de mutants où était Vif-Argent, Kurt décida d'appeler Wanda. Le numéro qu'elle lui avait donné était celui d'un portable satellite enregistré sous le nom d'une centenaire moldave.

« All ? »

« Wanda ? C'est moi. »

« Ah, Kurt. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va. » éluda Kurt. « Et toi ? »

« Bien. On va bien. » elle était enceinte de 4 mois maintenant. « Je me fais discrète. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es recherchée ? »

« Ooh… ce n'est pas important. » elle allait lui mentir.

« Si tu es en danger, je veux le savoir. Je te rappelle que tu portes mon bébé. »

« Oh, et tu ne t'intéresse à moi que pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? » sa queue fouetta violemment derrière lui mais il ne dit rien. « C'est mon père, voilà. Il a appris que j'étais enceinte et il veut savoir de qui. »

« Oh, bon sang. »

« C'est moi que ça regarde. Ne t'en même pas, ça pourrait mal finir. »

« Ah, tu t'intéresses à moi aussi ? »

« Ne sois pas vulgaire. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » il avala sa salive et s'efforça de se calmer. « Ecoute, j'ai parlé au prof. L'institut est un sanctuaire. Si tu as des ennuis, viens. Je me soucie aussi de ta sécurité. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Souviens-toi que c'est toi qui es venue me voir pour t'excuser de ce qu'avait dit ton père. »

Kurt raccrocha et se laissa glisser au sol, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Le téléphone se mit à sonner mais il l'ignora.

~*~

« Hmm ? Logan ? »

« Tout va bien, farfadet. Dors. Tu en as besoin. »

Kurt regarda autour de lui. Il était dans son lit, seul il faisait nuit. Logan était debout à son chevet.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? »

« Ça fait combien de jours que tu n'as pas dormi ? »

« Mm… 3 jours, je crois. Peut-être 2. »

« Au moins, oui. » Logan soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Je t'ai ramassé dans la forêt en chassant. Tu étais trempé. Tu n'as même pas réagi quand je t'ai déshabillé. Tu étais complètement vidé. J'ai vérifié que tout allait bien et tu t'es réveillé quand je me suis cogné dans ta saleté de table en partant. »

Kurt bailla profondément. Logan se leva.

« Dors. Et défense de t'entraîner demain ou je préviens Charlie. »

« J'ai appelé Wanda. Son père la recherche. »

« Il sait qu'elle est enceinte ? »

« Oui. »

« Il sait que tu es le père ? »

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Je lui ai dit de venir si elle avait des ennuis. Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu étais d'accord pour qu'on les aide, la dernière fois. »

« Si j'avais su comment ça se finirait, je me serais sans doute abstenu. »

Il partit vers la porte et se retourna.

« Dors, maintenant. Si tu te relèves, je t'assomme. »

Kurt se blottit sous ses couvertures et le sommeil l'emporta d'un seul coup. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 2 

Réponses aux reviews :

**Falang** : Merci !!!!!! Oh la la, tes reviews à toi, ça me filerai la grosse tête si ce n'était déjà fait ! (au sens physique du terme…) Ben, non, ça me lasse pas du tout (rigole). Tu as du pot que j'aie les mêmes perso préférés que toi ! Enfin, j'ai pas fait très original… (rigole encore). Nocturne apparaît dans les Exilés, mais j'ai juste piqué ses parents sans m'intéresser à l'histoire. Voil !

**Diablo-satoshi** : Wanda arrive… bientôt. On la voit pas encore à ce chapitre mais au prochain normalement ! Ben oui, j'ai pas de plan pour cette histoire… (rougit). C'est rare mais ça me change ! Normalement, tout est ordonné. Je me suis bien éclatée avec Logan et Kurt, j'adore leur relation, ils sont trop drôles. Bye !

**Angelitax** : Question de Lza : comment feras-tu cet ét ? 4 longs mois sans Internet… sinon, merci !

*~*~*

Ororo ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Kurt. Ils se voyaient peu – son ancien compagnon vivait la nuit, maintenant – mais elle avait sans arrêt son visage dans la tête, entendait sa voix partout. La nuit, elle rêvait de ses mains caressant sa peau. Il lui manquait terriblement, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Mais il l'avait trahie en faisant un enfant à cette femme pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le haïr ? C'était une souffrance d'être au même endroit que lui, de subir de plein fouet les regards de Logan.

Au bout de quatre mois de mutisme et de bouderie, Ororo céda. Elle alla voir le professeur.

« Tu veux partir ? »

« Je veux travailler ailleurs. Vous m'avez parlé du centre de Rutunga (A/N : c'est au Burundi). Je voudrais m'y rendre. »

« Tu ne te sens plus à ta place ici ? »

« Non, professeur ! Ce n'est pas à ce point là… mais l'ambiance est… tendue ici. Je voudrais m'écarter un peu. Quelques temps. »

~*~

Le surlendemain, Ororo prit un avion pour Kigali. Elle avait écarté le Blackbird en arguant que c'était trop loin pour le réquisitionner personnellement. En réalité, et Charles le savait, elle voulait se rappeler de son adolescence, du temps où elle avait traversé l'Afrique du nord au sud, à pied. L'aéroport où elle atterrirait était à 150 kilomètres à vol d'oiseau de son but, le centre tenu par Bernard Wernicke (A/N : ne cherchez pas ce nom. Je l'ai créé en me servant dans le dictionnaire). Elle n'avait pas donné de date précise pour son arrivée. Charles avait insisté pour qu'elle porte une radio afin d'appeler si elle avait des ennuis.

L'avion se posa sur un sol surchauffé. Les touristes suffoquaient. Ororo descendit tranquillement, passa la douane et sortit de l'aéroport.

Elle avait évité de rêver de l'Afrique afin de ne pas être déçue en y revenant et s'en félicita. Il y avait toujours les mendiants, la saleté, mais le ciel était bleu, haut par dessus elle et elle se sentit chez elle.

Deux autres jours plus tard, elle arriva à Rutunga. Une charrette de livraison la déposa au centre.

« Bienvenue, mademoiselle Munroe ! »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ororo. »

« Appelez-moi Bernard, alors. Entrez donc. Je vais vous faire visiter. »

Le centre était installé dans une ancienne maison coloniale, grande, claire et fraîche. Elle lui rappela le manoir par les enfants jouant ou étudiant, apprenant à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Le directeur l'emmena dans son bureau. Ils s'assirent sous un grand ventilateur qui brassait l'air et il lui servit un verre de jus de fruits frais.

L'accord de Charles avait été difficile à obtenir. Mais, au téléphone, Bernard Wernicke s'était montré si enthousiaste qu'elle avait fini par gagner sa partie. Ororo était ici pour donner quelques cours, parler aux élèves des X-men et généralement de ce qu'était être mutant.

~*~

Sans Tornade, la vie du manoir changea. Forge et Hank fabriquèrent des robots pour compléter l'équipe de nettoyage du jardin. Jean et le professeur prirent en charge les cours de littérature et de calcul. Kurt, par la force des choses, devint le confesseur et conseiller des plus jeunes. Il restait en contact avec sa mère, épisodique avec Wanda – oui, on va bien, oui, je viendrai au manoir si j'ai des ennuis, au revoir – et Logan continuait à lui remonter le moral.

« Vous avez pensé à ce que vous ferez après ? »

« Oui. » dit Kurt en épluchant méthodiquement un brin d'herbe. « Je le garde. Elle ne peut pas s'en occuper. C'est elle qui l'a dit. »

Logan le regarda avec une certaine tendresse. Si ç'avait été lui, il aurait déclenché un chambardement, amené la future mère _ungula militari_ (A/N : assez facile à deviner…) au manoir et l'aurait couverte d'insultes. Kurt devait penser à des termes similaires – tout son corps le trahissait, son odeur était pleine de colère – mais il restait stoïque.

« Elle va accoucher o ? »

« Au manoir. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. »

« Je t'ai peut-être trop influencé. »

Kurt gloussa.

« Elle est enceinte de 7 mois maintenant… elle doit commencer à trouver le temps long. »

« Tant pis pour elle. »

« Moi aussi, je trouve le temps long. »

La tête du professeur apparut devant eux.

« Kurt, veux-tu venir dans mon bureau, s'il te plait ? »

Kurt disparut dans un léger nuage de fumée pourpre. Il se rematérialisa dans le bureau du professeur.

« Assieds-toi. Je viens de recevoir un appel de Wanda. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Bien. Calme-toi. Elle 'ma contacté pour que je l'accueille au manoir. J'ai bien entendu accepté. »

« Elle a des ennuis ? »

« Elle nous en dira plus quand elle sera ici. Elle arrive ce soir par avion. Jean ira la chercher. »

Kurt hocha la tête.

« Je pensais l'installer dans la chambre à côté de Peter. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Ça me va. »

Il était droit et sombre. Charles lui sourit sans qu'il réagisse.

« Je peux y aller ? »

« Oui, va. »

Kurt se téléporta hors du bureau et atterrit souplement près de Logan.

« Ça va ? »

« Wanda arrive. » dit-il en s'asseyant par terre, les bras autour de ses genoux. Sa queue battait le sol en arrachant des brins d'herbe.

« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit… » commença Logan.

« Si c'est pour me proposer de me soûler, c'est non. »

« Bon. Un petit combat, ça te dirait ? »

« Je vais te faire mal. »

« Rien d'irréparable. »

Kurt lui jeta un coup d'œil sous un sourcil arqué.

« Tu me trouves désespéré à ce point l ? »

« Disons que j'ai envie de voir ce dont tu es capable. »

« La colère est un péché. »

« Ce n'est pas de la colère, c'est de l'exercice physique. »

Diablo lui sauta dessus et ils roulèrent au sol. Ils firent le tour du manoir en se téléportant, sous le regard incrédule des autres élèves. Le professeur les rassura.

Les deux amis finirent par s'écrouler près de leur point de départ, hors d'haleine.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Kurt hocha la tête.

« Je crains t'avoir amoché aussi. »

« C'est rien. Et puis tu pouvais pas te laisser faire. Ça n'aurait pas été drôle. »

« Drôle ? »

Sur ce mot, Logan sauta sur lui, le plaqua au sol et commença à le chatouiller malgré les contorsions de Kurt qui se tordait de rire.

« Arrête, arrête ! C'est bon, je suis calm ! »

A/N : les histoires les plus courtes sont les meilleures !

Non, pas taper ! 

Si je fais plus long, ça me prendra plus de temps !


	4. Chapitre 4

A/N : Salut !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Falang** : Allez, arrête de te ronger les ongles... Pour le temps, je crois que vous vous êtes tous résignés, non ? Cela dit, je sais pas si t'es en droit de me faire des commentaires... Aïe, non, j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit ! Bon, bref, merci pour ton soutien inconditionnel et continue comme ça. PS : Et cette rentrée, ça s'annonce comment ?

**angelitax** : Ouh, elle date cette review ! Je savais pas que ça faisait si longtemps que j'avais pas écrit... Je devrais peut-être suivre moins d'histoires en même temps... Non, mauvaise idée. Allez, dis pas tant de mal que ça des ordis de la fac, on est quand même bien contentes de les avoir... Et puis les mecs qui tiennent la salle sont pas mal ! ;o)

**diablo-satoshi** : mignon ? Tu vas être servi(e) ! Pour Tornade, c'est pas fini, hein, il va encore se passer des choses..... Oups... J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça, moi !

**Lyel** : j'adore ton nom ! J'adore les diphtongues... Merci ! Oui, j'adore Diablo, ça se voit hein ? (rigole). Pour la Sorcière Rouge, eh bien d'après ce que je sais (peu) elle peut faire des projections d'énergie, c'est un peu comme de la télékinésie.

**Lauren Wagner** : YES, YES, YES, YES, YES !!!! Les autres, allez lire ses histoires, je les traduis, c'est génial, c'est sur Diablo. Une est déjà en cours de traduction, c'est Charles Xavier est en retard, et pour l'instant une personne l'a lue. Ouh !

**Shaniane** : Merci, merci !! Euh, pour la marraine, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'arranges avec Logan... (Arrière-fond sonore : Snikt!). Non, désolée, il veut pas.

**M, t D Q **(désolée, j'ai pas le temps de copier ton nom en entier) : Merci !

**Kaoro** : NON, PAS YAOI !!!!!!!!!!! C'est pas parce que c'était mon premier mot de passe (authentique) que je fais des histoires yaoi ! Surtout avec Kurt !

ATTENTION : Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de relire ce chapitre, j'ai juste fait une vérification automatique grammaire – orthographe. Donc, exceptionnellement, il se peut qu'il reste des fautes dans ce chapitre. J'en suis désolée.

Chapitre 4

Kurt était perché sur une chaise dans le bureau de Hank, à l'infirmerie, et écoutait à travers la porte entrouverte ce qui se passait dans la salle d'examen. Wanda était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt et après avoir discuté avec le professeur – entrevue à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu assister – elle avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie, où Hank et Jean l'examinaient. Kurt ne voulait pas la voir. Ce ventre montgolfière… Ce bébé qui était de lui, qui était __ lui, ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle ne voulait pas s'en occuper après la naissance ; il lui en voulait aussi pour ça.

Après un moment, il entendit la porte du couloir s'ouvrir, et Hank entra dans son bureau. Kurt tourna la tête vers lui. Hank lui sourit.

" Tout va bien. Ta petite fille est en parfaite santé et se développe à merveille. Elle devrait naître vers le dix juillet. "

" Petite fille ? " demanda Kurt en écarquillant les yeux.

" Oui. " dit Hank en lui souriant largement. " Je l'ai vu très nettement à l'échographie. Regarde. "

Il lui tendit plusieurs clichés troubles, où Kurt tenta de reconnaître un enfant.

" Voici sa tête, là son bras et son ventre. Ici, regarde. "

Kurt constata l'évidence.

" J'ai vu aussi qu'elle n'avait pas de queue, mais elle a trois doigts et trois orteils avec un pouce opposable, comme toi. "

" Et les oreilles ? "

" J'ai eu un peu de mal à le voir. J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont pointues, mais je ne suis pas sûr. "

" Il peut y avoir des changements, encore ? "

" Non. Elle est complètement formée, à présent. Ses yeux sont ouverts, même si elle ne voit que des ombres. Les oreilles se dessinent pendant le troisième mois, tu sais, et les doigts sont formés à deux mois. Les seules choses qui vont changer maintenant, ce sont ses organes internes : son intestin commence à fonctionner, et ses poumons ne sont pas encore tout à fait terminés. Son cerveau est en train de se construire. "

" Si elle naissait maintenant, elle mourrait ? "

" Pas obligatoirement. Mais elle risquerait de graves séquelles. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. J'ai fait un examen complet. Wanda est en parfaite santé. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que ta fille naisse avant terme. "

" Je suis né prématuré. "

" Je sais. J'ai demandé à un spécialiste, sans te nommer. D'après lui, c'est peut-être à cause de ta queue. Tu prenais trop de place dans le ventre de ta mère. C'est le fœtus qui décide de la naissance. "

" C'est vrai ? "

Hank hocha la tête.

" Tu es né en avance, mais ça ne t'a jamais gêné dans ton développement, que je sache. Tu n'as eu aucune séquelle neurologique. Ton système immunitaire est parfait. Tu sais, seuls les grands prématurés ont de vrais risques d'ennuis, et encore, pas toujours. Et, je te le répète, ta fille ne présente aucune envie de naître maintenant. Je pense qu'elle attendra bien sagement le terme. Wanda ne quittera plus l'Institut, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? "

Kurt hocha la tête.

" Alors tout ira bien. Ne t'en fais pas. "

Il lui sourit à nouveau.

" Va donc annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. "

* * *

Kurt trouva Logan dans sa chambre, où il se relaxait, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, indécis, jusqu'à ce que Logan le remarque.

" Entre. "

Kurt se posa sur une chaise et resta silencieux, tournant les photos de l'échographie entre ses doigts.

" Ça va ? " demanda Logan en se rapprochant et en essayant de voir son visage.

Kurt hocha la tête, ne voulant pas parler. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il était certain que sa voix chevroterait et il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était si troublé que ça.

Logan tira une chaise, s'assit à côté de lui et attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Le farfadet semblait bouleversé. Logan espéra qu'il n'apportait pas de mauvaises nouvelles ; d'après ce qu'il avait appris par ses écoutes des murs, Wanda devait passer ce matin sa première et seule échographie et d'ailleurs, ce que Kurt tenait à la main ressemblait bien aux images nébuleuses d'un fœtus au pochoir. Logan tourna l'œil de côté pour voir plus nettement le visage penché. Pas de larmes. Soit il y avait de très mauvaises nouvelles et il était complètement tétanisé, soit les nouvelles étaient bonnes et il était juste trop ému pour parler. Logan décida de trancher plutôt que d'attendre un hypothétique déblocage.

" Mâle ou femelle ? "

Kurt sursauta au son de sa voix, feuilleta les images qu'il avait dans les mains et lui en tendit une.

Logan prit le cliché, de la taille d'un Polaroid, et tenta d'y déceler une forme identifiable. À côté d'une flèche pointée sur quelque recoin obscur, Hank avait écrit " C'est une fille ! "

" Félicitations. "

Kurt éclata d'un rire nerveux, sans joie.

" C'est à Wanda que tu devrais dire ça. J'ai rien fait, moi. "

Logan serra les poings et repoussa la tentation de sortir ses griffes et d'embrocher Kurt au mur pour lui apprendre à dire des conneries pareilles.

" Kurt, je te rappelle que cette femme a abusé de toi – ne me regarde pas de cet air je-suis-tout-aussi-coupable, je sais très bien que tu n'aurais jamais trompé Ororo si tu avais pu te maîtriser, et je connais les pouvoirs de Wanda. Elle s'est enfuie ensuite, et quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'a même pas eu le courage de venir te le dire en face. Elle t'a fait rompre avec Ororo, elle a débarqué ici avec toute la meute de son père aux fesses, sans la moindre explication. Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'elle se fout de ta gueule depuis le début ? "

Kurt hocha mollement la tête. " Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir à ça. Je pense seulement au bébé. Je vais devoir l'élever seul, tu te rends compte ? Et d'après Hank, elle a mes oreilles, mes pieds et mes mains. Elle n'est pas normale. Elle devra rester cachée, comme moi. "

" A l'école, elle sera accueillie. "

" Oui, mais ça sera le seul endroit où elle pourra aller. Surtout si elle me ressemble. "

Et voilà, maintenant c'est lui le coupable.

" On a encore le temps de voir ça, tu ne crois pas ? "

Kurt secoua la tête, abattu, en regardant ses mains.

" Peut-être que ta mère pourra te donner des conseils. Tes mères, même. Et ça te donnerait une occasion de les appeler. "

Kurt rit brièvement et son visage s'éclaira.

" Je vais leur téléphoner. Elles seront contentes d'avoir de mes nouvelles. "

* * *

Ororo regarda le jeune garçon qui attendait à côté d'elle, l'air grave, réfrénant son envie de pleurer. Kintalé, 14 ans, venait à l'Institut pour développer le contrôle de son pouvoir. C'était difficile pour lui, Ororo s'en doutait bien. Il n'avait jamais quitté l'Afrique, et avant qu'elle visite le centre n'avait jamais imaginé venir aux USA. Le professeur Wernicke l'avait présenté à Ororo comme celui qui méritait le plus d'aller à l'Institut. Ororo n'aimait pas ce procédé, mais elle avait été séduite par la franchise et la vivacité de l'adolescent.

Le voyage semblait bel et bien l'abattre. Ils étaient encore dans la salle d'embarquement de l'aéroport de Kigali, et regardaient derrière la vitre embrumée de chaleur les avions inaccessibles. On appela enfin leur vol ; le garçon ramassa ses maigres affaires, un vieux sac de sport où tenaient tous ses vêtements, deux livres et quelques objets qu'il avait voulu prendre, et un sac à dos d'enfant où il avait rangé ses papiers, son passeport et son billet. Ils arriveraient à 23 heures à New York. Quelqu'un de l'école viendrait les chercher.

Derrière l'épaule de Kintalé flottait une boule de la taille d'un pamplemousse, formée des 100 gouttes d'eau qu'il promenait toujours derrière lui.

( Saut de paragraphe )

* * *

Jean et Scott étaient allés à l'aéroport chercher Ororo et le garçon qu'elle devait ramener. Ils la virent arriver, entourée à distance plus que respectueuse par les autres passagers qui lorgnaient en croyant ne pas se faire remarquer un garçon d'une douzaine d'années qui marchait à côté d'elle d'un air morose. Tous deux regardèrent avec un amusement mêlé de pitié et de consternation le T-shirt rouge vif, trop grand, qui flottait surs ses coudes, le jean défraîchi, trop court, les tennis multicolores, le sac à dos ridicule, avec sa grande tête d'ours en peluche, et surtout la ribambelle de gouttes et de boules d'eau qui flottait nonchalamment derrière le garçon.

Ororo les rejoignit et retint un soupir de soulagement.

" Je vous présente Kintalé M'Bia. Kintalé, voici Jean Grey et Scott Summers. Bon, je pense qu'on ne va pas rester trop longtemps. Mieux vaut partir avant que ces imbéciles ne s'énervent à nouveau. "

" Venez. On est très contents de te voir, Ororo. "

" Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir, mes amis. "

Dans la voiture, les gouttes d'eau se rassemblèrent en corolle devant leur propriétaire qui en fit à nouveau une boule. Après avoir mis quelques kilomètres entre l'aéroport et eux, Ororo entama une conversation télépathique avec Jean et Scott.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans l'avion ?

Tout a bien allé pendant presque tout le trajet, et puis, alors qu'on approchait de la côte, l'avion a été secoué. Il a eu peur. Sa boule s'est brisée. C'est là que plusieurs personnes ont commencé à devenir agressives. Les hôtesses et le commandant ont dû intervenir.

Jean regarda le garçon assis à l'arrière.

Quel âge a-t-il ?

14 ans.

Il en paraît 12.

Oui, il a souffert de malnutrition ses premières années. Il restera sans doute petit pour son âge.

Il parle anglais ?

Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu lui faire dire plus de trois mots depuis le départ. Je pense qu'il a le mal du pays.

C'est compréhensible. Il a un nom de code ?

Waterfollow.

* * *

Margali et Mystique se connaissaient déjà. L'année précédente, Kurt était allé fêter ses 25 ans en Allemagne dans sa famille, et avait dîné au cirque un soir où sa mère adoptive était absente. Il l'avait invitée à dîner le lendemain dans une petite brasserie et avait également convié Mystique en prévenant simplement chaque femme qu'il y aurait une autre invitée. Dès qu'elles s'étaient vues, elles avaient compris et il était entré dans la brasserie sous les feux croisés de deux regards haineux. Peu à peu, l'excellent repas aidant, ses deux mères s'étaient détendues et il avait soufflé ses bougies avec leur bénédiction. Mystique était restée quelques jours au cirque et avait abondamment discuté avec Margali et Amanda, découvrant d'avantage de la vie de Kurt qu'il n'avait pu ou osé lui raconter.

Elles étaient toutes les deux au courant de la grossesse de Wanda, sachant par là comment cette grossesse avait débuté, mais ne prenaient pas les choses de la même manière. Margali s'intéressait surtout à son fils ; Mystique étudiait stratégiquement chaque côté de l'affaire, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle hésitait à pencher pour Wanda ou Kurt ; mais elle connaissait bien Magnéto et pensait, même si son fils ne voulait pas en entendre parler, que cette histoire n'avait pas fini de faire couler de l'encre, voire du sang.

Kurt les appela toutes les deux et leur expliqua d'une manière assez confuse ce qui se passait.

" Qu'attends-tu de nous au juste, des conseils ? "

" C'est à peu près ça. "

" A peu près ça... "

" Mystique, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé quand tu as su que tu étais enceinte ? Tu es sûre que mon père n'est pas un mutant ? "

" J'ai eu un enfant avant toi, te le sais. J'étais inquiète. Quand je me suis cachée, je me suis détendue. J'étais isolée, mais rien ne pouvait t'arriver. Quand tu es né, j'étais ravie. Je t'ai trouvé magnifique. "

" C'est vrai ? "

" Après la surprise. Et l'inquiétude. Tu étais mauve. J'ai eu peur que tu sois asphyxié, mais tu allais très bien. Tu étais le plus beau bébé que j'ai jamais vu. "

" Tu as toujours préféré le bleu au rose. Et mon père ? "

" Ton père... J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'ai été amenée à travailler en Allemagne il y a quelques mois, vois-tu, et j'ai fait des recherches sur lui. Et c'est étrange, personne ne le connaissait, même le plus âgé de mes contacts, qui est dans le même domaine depuis près de 40 ans. "

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "

" Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai revu son visage dans mes souvenirs. Ses yeux surtout. Il avait les yeux bleus, très différents des tiens ou des miens, mais par moments il avait une expression étrange. Une expression que je n'ai jamais eue. Et tu l'as toi aussi. "

" Je l'ai ? "

Il l'entendit avaler sa salive.

" Tu l'as très souvent juste avant de te téléporter. "

(A/N : Et regardez comment c'est-y pas que je viens de vous rattraper l'intrigue par rapport à ce qui vient de nous paraître en France ? Oui, le machin avec les dessins de Tan où Diablo a un tour de taille de 30 cm ! Enfin, tout le monde ne peut pas s'appeler Kubert ou Finch... Pour ne citer que ces deux-là...)

" Tes parents, est-ce qu'ils étaient mutants ? "

" Crois-tu qu'ils ne m'auraient pas abandonnée s'ils l'avaient été ? "

Pris par surprise, Kurt était sur le point de livrer des excuses quand la voix coléreuse de sa mère vint à son secours.

" Vous ne vous embarrassez décidément pas de délicatesse ! Qu'y peut-il ? Kurt, écoute-moi. Nos ascendances ne sont pas si importantes. Ce qui compte, c'est l'attitude de Wanda. Veut-elle garder le bébé ? "

" Non. "

" Et toi ? "

" Je veux l'élever, prendre soin d'elle... c'est ma fille... maman... je l'aime déjà. "

" C'est normal, Kurt. " dit Margali d'une voix radoucie. " C'est parfaitement normal. "

" Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal... " dit Kurt dont la voix tremblait soudain et qui sentait une grosse boule entre sa gorge et son ventre. " Mais j'arrive pas à aller voir Wanda... Je sais que je devrais aller lui parler mais je peux pas... J'ai tant de haine quand je la vois... "

Margali l'arrêta de sa voix la plus douce.

" Tu veux bien nous pardonner un instant ? On va discuter entre nous et on te dira ensuite ce qu'on peut faire. D'accord ? "

Il balbutia un acquiescement mouillé. Mystique prit la parole :

" Reste en ligne, je vais couper la communication de ton côté. On te rejoint quand on a fini. "

Le silence se fit. Kurt prit son temps pour sécher ses larmes et retrouver ses esprits, sachant qu'elles mettraient un moment à s'entendre. Il griffonna des petits lutins poilus sur un bout de papier, le combiné calé sur l'épaule, en attendant que ses mères se manifestent.

" Kurt ? Tu nous entends ? "

" Oui. "

" Y a-t-il deux chambres libres au manoir ? "

Estomaqué, Kurt réussit à répondre qu'il fallait demander au professeur.

" Exact. Excuse-nous encore un instant. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux voix se firent à nouveau entendre.

" Nous arrivons ce soir. "

" Préviens Wolverine qu'il ne me coupe pas en rondelles. "

" Promis. " répondit Kurt avant de raccrocher.

Devait-il se sentir soulagé ou consterné ?

* * *

Ororo, Scott, Jean et Kintalé arrivèrent à l'Institut à plus de minuit. Kintalé dormait depuis un moment. Scott le réveilla.

" On est arrivés, tu viens ? "

Le garçon acquiesça, l'air embrouillé, et sortit de la voiture. Scott prit ses sacs – il faudrait vraiment lui trouver un autre sac à dos – et le guida, tout ensommeillé, dans le manoir. Pour la nuit, Kintalé serait seul ; le lendemain, ils le mettraient avec d'autres garçons. Scott s'assura qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla rejoindre Jean dans leur chambre.

Malgré l'heure tardive et sa fatigue, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as ? "

" Je pense à Kurt... et Ororo. Maintenant qu'elle est revenue, qu'est-ce qui va se passer, à ton avis ? "

" Je n'en sais rien. " dit Jean qui s'était posé la question vingt fois. " Avec Wanda dans les murs, tout peut se produire. "

* * *

Le lendemain, le professeur s'occupa du nouvel arrivant. Le garçon était encore intimidé, mais il répondit à ses questions – laconiquement, de fait, mais c'était normal – et était allé vers les autres garçons qui jouaient dans le parc. Le professeur les laissa faire connaissance. Au déjeuner, il trouva Kintalé assis avec Dmitri et Ihram, deux autres jeunes étrangers de son âge. Dmitri était amphibie, et Ihram, le plus jeune des trois – 13 ans et demi – pouvait s'entourer de bulles. Après le dessert, ils vinrent le voir et lui demandèrent la permission de partager leur chambre, permission qui se trouva vite accordée.

Tout s'arrangeait bien. C'était plus délicat pour ses X-Men, Kurt et Ororo, et il ne voulait pas intervenir. Mystique ainsi que Margali, la mère de Kurt, devaient arriver dans la soirée, et il espérait que leur venue pourrait dénouer le problème. Wanda était enceinte de sept mois avancés, maintenant, et Henry la surveillait de très près. Si le bébé allait très bien – c'était une petite fille – sa mère ne s'était montrée prudente ni sur le plan physique ni sur le plan alimentaire. De plus, Kurt était né prématuré, et Henry se méfiait d'un problème toujours possible. Par conséquent, obligeait Wanda à suivre des règles de vie beaucoup plus strictes.

* * *

Wanda en avait assez de rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Ce docteur lui tapait véritablement sur les nerfs ! S'ils étaient tous habitués ici à son entrain juvénile, voire infantile, elle souhaitait parfois qu'il soit transformé en statue de pierre et qu'on en parle plus.

Elle se promenait dans les couloirs du manoir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre un pied dehors, juste de passer le nez par les fenêtres. Ça devait être pour la surveiller.

Elle aurait bien aimé rester élégante, comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais avec cette montgolfière – et dire qu'elle allait encore grossir ! – elle avait très peu de choix. Elle avait fait une razzia dans une boutique de vêtements de grossesse trois mois plus tôt, et avait récupéré des chemises de son frère et de quelques amants de passage. Mais elle se sentait toujours sortie du catalogue _Bonheur et Famille_.

Alors qu'elle achevait sa balade en revenant vers sa chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec Tornade.

* * *

Personne ne s'était montré ouvertement hostile contre elle, mais tout le monde la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Les enfants montraient son ventre du doigt et gloussaient en chuchotant entre eux. Le Professeur leur avait dit de ne pas se montrer si impolis, mais ils continuaient quand personne n'était là pour les voir. Ils avaient appris très vite, par des moyens qu'il ne fallait sans doute pas demander, que cette grossesse n'était pas désirée, et donnaient libre cours à leurs persiflages sur ce thème. Les filles étaient particulièrement virulentes.

Mais Wanda n'en avait jamais affronté aucun. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Et voici qu'elle était face à une des personnes dont elle avait le plus à craindre ici, avec Wolverine (ses yeux viraient à l'ambre quand il la croisait et lorsqu'elle avait voulu amorcer un mouvement vers Kurt, le premier jour, il avait montré les crocs) et une femme blonde qui ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole mais dont le regard la terrifiait. Radio-jeunes-mutants lui avait appris que cette femme était Margali, une sorcière, la mère adoptive de Kurt. Merde.

" Tu es... rentrée ? "

" J'ai ramené un enfant à l'Institut. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? "

" Rien... Tu as dû retrouver Kurt ? " demanda Wanda, se forçant à parler.

Tornade la toisa.

" Tu n'es pas au courant ? "

" Quoi ? "

Tornade fit un pas vers elle. La température du couloir baissa légèrement, mais c'était peut-être un effet de son imagination.

" Je ne suis plus avec Kurt. Je l'ai quitté à cause de ce que vous avez fait. "

" Mais... Mais... "

Elle devait se reprendre. Bégayer ! Non seulement elle était physiquement inapte, si maintenant son cerveau déraillait, que devenait sa dignité ?

" Kurt n'a pas... Il ne t'a pas trompée. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il a réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. " Totalement incompréhensible, chérie.

" Je te demande pardon ? "

" J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs sur lui. Je l'ai... J'ai modifié le cours normal des choses. J'avais trop envie de lui. " Un courant d'air glacé, parfaitement manifeste cette fois, traversa le couloir. " Je suis désolée. "

" Es-tu en train de dire " les yeux de Tornade avaient viré au blanc et ses cheveux volaient derrière elle " Es-tu en train de dire que j'ai largué l'homme que j'aime pour quelque chose que tu as totalement orchestré ? "

Un nuage moutonneux, d'un noir d'encre, apparut entre elles. Wanda pouvait entendre le bourdonnement d'électricité à l'intérieur.

" Tu ne vas pas... tu ne vas pas faire ça ? " demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur son ventre.

" Non. Parce que tu vas partir d'ici immédiatement. Cesse de nous pourrir l'existence. Disparais de ma vue ! "

* * *

A/N : Je vais m'arrêter là parce que sinon ça n'en finira pas. La suite au prochain numéro... Kurt et Ororo ne vont pas encore se remettre ensemble ! Imaginez ce qui peut se passer, ça vous occupera...

Oh, ce chapitre est illustré. Allez voir à l'adresse indiquée dans ma bio.

Au revoir !


	5. Chapitre 5

A/N : Réponses aux reviews :

**Falang** : "Tu ne peux pas imaginer le sourire béat que je pouvais avoir en lisant ce chapitre ! Oh là là ! Mon dieu, que c'est génial ! J'ai tout aimé, adoré ! (ne crois pas que je gagatise surtout ! -enfin, si, un peu...-)  
Tout était génial : Kurt/Wolverine, Margali/Mystique (trop fort de les faire se rencontrer !), Ororo de retour (m'est avis que ça va chauffer au prochain chapitre !)... Bref, tout était bien !  
Et au fait, moi je sais ! moi je sais qui c'est le père de Diablo ! (enfin, je crois le savoir, si effectivement tu te bases sur les comics !)  
Je vais aller voir tes dessins !  
+ Biz"  
_Réponse_ : Eh bien, en voilà une lectrice qu'elle est contente... (rigole) désolée si je fais des réponses un peu décalées, je suis crevée mais je veux faires les updates ce soir. Oui, le père de Diablo c'est bien lui... mais Mystique est un peu perdue dans l'affaire. Ravie que tout t'ait plu, je me suis bien éclatée, mais encore plus dans ce chapitre... je crois que je deviens de plus en plus cynique avec le temps, c'en est impressionant. Bonne lecture !

**Shaniane **: "Rah, Wolvie pas gentil! On va finir par se battre, nabot (est-ce que je veux vraiment vivre ou quoi?)!  
En tout cas, comme d'hab, vivement la suite! Pauvre Wanda, tu lui en fais voir de toute les couleurs... Pas de chance, M'zelle... Et Mystique, Wolvie, ils doivent vraiment se retenir pour pas se charcuter mutuellement.. Tout ça par amour pour Kurt-chéri, wahoo...  
Shani"  
_Réponse_ : Eh oui, tu risques ta vie là ! Je te préviens, s'il te découpe en rondelles, je nie toute resonsabilité ! Pour Wanda, c'est vrai qu'elle a vraiment pas le bon rôle dans cette histoire... Figure-toi que Logan va essayer de la défendre dans ce chapitre (après, à toi de juger si c'est efficace...) Pour Mystique et Wolvie, non ! C'est lui qui a proposé à Kurt de la faire venir, je te rappelle ! Un an et demi s'est écoulé depuis la première visite de Mystique (dans _Enfant_), ils ont eu le temps de faire connaissance... Bon, peut-être qu'ils font gaffe à pas trop se croiser dans les couloirs, mais de là à se menacer, non.

**angelitax** : "Que dire, que dire, je vais dire ce que je te dis tout le temps (pour changer) c'est super bien écrit, beaucoup d'émotions et de friction. Il y a de l'orage dans l'air !"  
_Réponse_ : Quand tu dis "Il y a de l'orage dans l'air", c'est ironique ou pas ? Voyons quand tu as écrit cette review... 15 septembre, ah, quand même. C'était les examens de rattrapage, à ce moment-là, non ? A part ça, ce que j'aime bien avec tes reviews, c'est que je perds pas trop de temps à y répondre... (rigole, surtout qu'elle sait qu'elle a quinze jours de tranquilité avant de subir le contrecoup de ses remarques idiotes) Bon, ben tu connais déjà l'histoire, hein, tu as lu tout le chapitre, j'ai juste modifié des petits trucs en tapant...

**Kaoro** : "Arf ! Crève Wanda ! èé  
Hey, t'énerve pas ! ' C pas grave s'il y a pas de yaoi lol  
Au fait, quand tu as utilisé 'yaoi' comme mot de passe, tu savais ce que ça veut dire '  
Enfin...  
Ben que veux-tu que je dise. J'ai hâte de voir ce que Ororo va dire à Kurt maintenant hehehe  
Allez, bonne chance  
Kaoro"  
_Réponse_ : écarlate Oui, je savais ce que ça voulait dire... Mais je choisis mes mots de passe par instinct, et c'est vraiment le seul qui me soit venu à l'esprit ! Résultat, le second, c'était yodolohihou... A cause du son. Pour Wanda, ben tu vas pas être déçue... J'aime bien le 'smiley' (si l'on peut dire), je le connaissais pas celui-là. Pour Ororo non plus tu vas pas être déçue... Salut ! Turlututu.

**Lyel** : "Wow ! Ca déménage ! Wanda va vraiment se faire virer ? Nan .. Ça m'étonnerait quand même !  
Je sais pas vraiment quoi te dire d'autre à part qu'il faut continuer (et mettre la suite rapidement !) !  
C'est génial, t'écris vraiment trop bien.  
A+  
Lyel  
PS : merci ! "  
_Réponse_ : Pour la suite rapidement, j'aimerais bien mais ce n'est vraiment pas possible, la moyenne de ce que vous pouvez espérer semble être de 4 à 5 mois, avec le nouveau système... Pour Wanda, ben, tu vas voir... Vite... Merci beaucoup !

**akeri la malicieuse** : "super, j'ai très hâte de lire la suite. peut-être plus tard tornade pourait adopter la fille de kurt ? et j'aimerais que wanda reste quand même le temps de finir sa grossesse.  
est-ce que tu savais que wanda se joignaità un autre groupe de mutants ? ces derniers créés par un professeur en génétique ?"  
_Réponse_ : Pour tes questions et suggestions, ben tu verras la suite de la fic, mais ça devrait te plaire je pense... Pour le groupe de mutants, non, je n'étais au courant de rien. Ça ne paraît pas trop je crois, mais j'ai peu d'infos sur les X-Men, juste le minimum pour écrire, et encore. Mon histoire Ultimate bouscule allègrement la chronologie originelle et je m'en fiche.

**Ailes écarlates** : "Un combat de femmes...  
Ah j'adore X3 Dommage que Malicia ne soit pas aussi d'la partie XD  
Nan plus sérieusement, j'adore cette fic.  
J'ai hâte de "voir" la petite fille de Kurt (vi c'est mon chouchou) Et surtout de savoir quel nom il va lui donner.  
(Enfin si elle née, vue ce qui ce trame ')  
Continue Matteic! (failli écrire ma belle XD)"  
_Réponse_ : Comment ça, Malicia pas de la partie ? Si, si, elle arrive... En perso secondaire, mais elle va faire une courte apparition très remarque... Pour le bébé, ben tu verras... (C'est fou ce que j'ai dit ça dans ces réponses). Merci pour ta review, j'adore ton pseudo ! Ça vient d'où ?

* * *

Chapitre 5

Tornade regarda Wanda disparaître au bout du couloir de sa démarche pesante. Elle espérait que cette femme était assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'elle ne la chassait pas du manoir, qu'elle voulait juste ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux avec sa montgolfière. Wanda avait un sacré culot de se promener comme ça devant Kurt et elle.

Kurt. Elle devait s'excuser. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ? Comment avait-elle pu le faire souffrir autant ? Il avait dû déjà souffrir horriblement, sachant Wanda enceinte de lui, alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir. Leur mariage avait déjà été repoussé à cause du fiasco de l'école d'Emma Frost, en Floride, qui avait plongé le monde mutant, et les X-Men surtout, dans un marasme dont ils avaient eu bien du mal à se remettre.

Ororo sursauta en entendant un violent coup de tonnerre et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. Des rafales de vent tordaient les arbres. La pluie frappait le sol. Des enfants qui jouaient dehors s'étaient massés sous le proche de la maison, terrifiés. Ororo se força à se calmer avant de faire sauter le manoir. Elle sentit le professeur essayer de la contacter et le repoussa.

Lorsque la tempête fut ramenée à un ciel gris et à une pluie fine – malgré ses efforts, elle ne put faire mieux – Ororo partit à la recherche de Kurt. Elle dut parcourir une bonne partie du manoir avant de le trouver. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer les regards des enfants qui rentraient, trempés. Elle examina la pièce de télévision, la Salle des Dangers, la chambre de Kurt, celle de Logan, la bibliothèque, la cuisine, et finit par se diriger vers le grenier. Kurt aimait bien s'y installer, perché comme une gargouille sous une poutre, devant une lucarne, quand il pleuvait dehors. Il y allait plus rarement maintenant, car le grenier était son territoire à elle. Mais parfois, il s'y téléportait. Leur relation s'était assez refroidie pour qu'ils ne se sautent pas à la gorge en se voyant, mais ils n'aimaient pas se voir.

Kurt était bien là. Seul. Mais il l'entendit arriver et se tourna vers elle.

" Kurt... "

Silence.

" J'ai parlé avec Wanda... "

BAMF.

" Kurt ! " cria Ororo, même si elle savait que ça ne servait à rien.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Ororo descendit directement dans la salle à manger. La vaste pièce servait de salle de réunion informelle. Kurt s'y trouvait bien, ainsi que Logan, Angel, Jean et Scott. Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire.

Ororo se dirigea à nouveau vers Kurt. Elle n'essaya pas de venir trop près, de peur de le faire fuir à nouveau. Kurt la fixa, froid, le regard dur.

" J'ai parlé à Wanda. Enfin, c'est elle qui a parlé. Elle m'a tout raconté. Je suis désolée, Kurt. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme je l'ai fait. J'aurais dû te faire confiance. Je suis désolée. "

Pas d'adoucissement dans le visage de marbre. Après plusieurs instants de silence, Kurt parla.

" C'est trop facile. "

Silence.

" Tu m'as fait souffrir un enfer, Ororo. Je suis chrétien, je sais ce que signifie pardonner, mais il y a des limites. Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Moi aussi, je veux revenir avec toi. Mais c'est trop tôt. C'est trop dur. Je suis contente que tu saches la vérité, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps. "

BAMF.

* * *

Kurt et Ororo se plongèrent dans le travail pour ne plus penser à rien. Ororo s'occupa des étudiants, Kurt se mit à traduire des textes. Leurs meilleurs amis respectifs, Logan et Jean, se réunissaient régulièrement pour constater l'absence de tout progrès. Wanda enflait. 

Début juillet, un film sortit à Salem Center. Wanda voulait le voir. Un matin, à l'aube, elle sortit discrètement de l'Institut, appela un taxi et se fit conduire en ville. Elle prit un petit-déjeuner dans un café, se promena un peu, alla s'asseoir dans un parc. Il faisait beau, déjà un peu chaud, mais rien d'insupportable.

Wanda sortit du parc et commença à traverser la rue vers le cinéma. Une voiture arrivait mais elle avait le temps de passer... en marchant vite...

A sa décharge, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de rues à traverser à l'Institut. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point, maintenant, elle allait _lentement_. Même quand elle voulait aller _vite._

La voiture, une petite citadine blanche, freina mais la heurta au ventre. La conductrice, une femme entre deux âges, plus proche du second, sortit en poussant des cris de lamentation. Wanda ne se sentait pas mal. Peut-être un bleu au ventre, mais... par contre, quelque chose lui disait que le bébé avait un problème. Elle se sentait _mouillée_.

L'ambulance arriva rapidement. Les ambulanciers poussèrent un cri.

" Elle a perdu les eaux ! "

Wanda, qui était un peu assommée par la stupéfaction (et la honte), revint brusquement à la réalité.

" Je veux accoucher à l'Institut Xavier ! "

" Madame, on doit vous conduire à l'hôpital ! "

" Je veux accoucher à l'Institut Xavier ! C'est plus près ! Je suis mutante, le bébé aussi est mutant, et ils ont tout ce qu'il faut là-bas ! "

L'ambulancier resta figé, radio en main. Dans la radio, la voix du docteur crépitait : " Allô ? Allô ? "

Wanda attira la radio dans sa main et passa à l'argumentation.

" Ecoutez-moi bien, docteur. Il y a de fortes chances pour que mon bébé présente des mutations physiques très impressionnantes. Voulez-vous risquer une émeute à votre hôpital ? Je ne perds pas de sang, l'Institut Xavier est plus près, et le médecin qui m'a suivie toute ma grossesse est là-bas. J'y serai plus en sécurité. Je signerai tout ce que vous voudrez ! "

Le médecin grommela, échangea quelques informations techniques avec l'ambulancier et finit par lâcher son accord.

L'ambulance, sirène hurlante, s'engouffra par le portail de l'Institut. Wanda respirait à petits coups. Hank avait été prévenu et arriva avec une civière qu'il faillit faire entrer dans l'ambulance. Wanda fut emmenée à toute vitesse à l'infirmerie, où Hank lui posa des électrodes sur le ventre pour faire un monitoring.

" Il y a une souffrance fœtale. Il faut faire une césarienne tout de suite. "

" Une césarienne ? "

" Je n'ai pas le choix, Wanda. Le bébé ne va pas bien. Elle a dû être secouée par le choc. "

Hank ne perdit pas de temps. Vingt minutes plus tard, Wanda était en salle d'opération, le ventre rasé et badigeonné de Bétadine. Jean Grey, qui assistait Hank, lui posa une péridurale. Les douleurs, qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, se calmèrent, mais Wanda était terrifiée. Elle essayait de se redresser, de voir ce qui se passait derrière le drap tendu entre elle et son ventre. Hank lui dit plusieurs fois de se tenir tranquille, et finit par demander à Jean de lui donner un calmant.

Ensuite, tout devint très flou. Wanda n'était plus sûre d'être endormie ou éveillée. Elle entendit un vagissement aigu qui était réel, elle en était sûre.

" C'est une fille ! "

Puis Hank sortit avec un paquet dans les bras, et il n'y eut plus de vagissements.

" Où va-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? "

" Il doit lui faire passer quelques examens. "

Wanda se réveilla dans une chambre blanche, Jean à son chevet. La rousse sortit et revint avec Hank.

" Toutes mes félicitations, Wanda. Le bébé va très bien. C'est une petite fille. Elle mesure 45 cm et pèse 2 kilos 7. Elle est très tonique. "

" Comment est-elle ? "

" Vous allez pouvoir la voir. "

Hank alla ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer Kurt suivi de près par Logan. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Kurt s'approcha de Wanda et se pencha légèrement pour qu'elle puisse voir le bébé qu'il tenait.

Wanda vit une tête bleue, des mains à trois doigts, et sous des paupières à demi baissées, des yeux jaunes.

" Emmenez-la ! Je n'en veux pas ! "

Sur Kurt, le changement fut spectaculaire. Sa fourrure se hérissa et Logan sentit un flot d'adrénaline qui faillit le submerger lui-même. Il se glissa entre Kurt et le lit, prit le bébé, le posa dans les bras de Hank, attrapa Kurt à bras le corps et l'entraîna dehors sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Dans le couloir, sitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, Kurt lui bondit dessus en poussant un hurlement de rage. Logan, qui avait vu le mouvement venir, le laissa faire. Kurt ne pouvait pas le blesser sérieusement sans arme, son pouvoir autoguérisseur se chargerait de tout. Il se défendit juste assez pour ne pas énerver Kurt d'avantage. Kurt hurlait en allemand, mais Logan n'avait pas besoin de traducteur pour comprendre qu'il visait Wanda en termes plus orduriers les uns que les autres. Le répertoire des jurons de Kurt, dans sa langue natale, avait paraît-il de quoi laisser rêveur. En même temps, Hank n'était peut-être pas une référence...

Kurt finit par se calmer et s'effondra contre lui. Logan le cala contre le mur, s'accroupit en face de lui et attendit qu'il reprenne son souffle. Quand il sentit que Kurt était à nouveau capable d'entendre et d'émettre des arguments raisonnables, il attaqua.

" Tu comptais garder ce bébé, de toutes façons, non ? "

" Si. "

" Alors qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre que Wanda n'en veuille pas ? "

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui. Logan détestait lui voir ce regard. Le regard _j'ai été rejeté toute ma vie parce que je ressemble à un démon_.

" Logan, elle la regardait comme un monstre... "

" Elle a été très secouée, tu sais... "

Kurt feula en montrant les crocs.

" Hé, je n'essaie pas de la défendre. Je te dis juste ce que mon nez a senti. "

" Comment une mère peut-elle rejeter son enfant ? "

" Tu sais, je crois qu'elle n'en a jamais voulu. "

" Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de ma fille... "

" Je vais la chercher. " proposa Logan en se levant. " D'accord ? "

Kurt acquiesça. Logan entra dans la chambre et en ressortit avec le bébé, qu'il tendit à son père. La petite dormait, en pleine digestion de son premier biberon.

" Elle est jolie. "

Kurt sourit. Il la trouvait très belle, même si elle était encore un peu fripée (A/N : au fait, Alex, réponse de ma mère : elle ne sait pas, elle dormait. Je reste sur mes positions.). Et puis, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des bébés. Sa fille était un petit gabarit, mais selon Hank, cela n'avait absolument rien d'inquiétant. Elle était du même bleu que lui, violette pour l'instant, mais ça allait passer. Il n'osait pas toucher son crâne, recouvert de fines boucles noires. Elle avait les oreilles en pointe, d'étranges yeux jaune vert (jaunes dans le futur, selon Hank), trois doigts à chaque main et trois orteils à chaque pied, comme Kurt. Pas de fourrure, mais c'était trop tôt pour dire si elle en aurait ou pas. (A/N : je viens de regarder sur le site officiel de X-Men et j'ai découvert que la queue de Nocturne est rétractable. Bon. Moi, j'ai décidé qu'elle en aurait pas.)

Elle était magnifique.

* * *

En fin de journée, ayant laissé sa fille à ses deux grands-mères déjà conquises (Mystique confirma que Kurt, nouveau-né, avait les yeux verts et pas de fourrure), Kurt retourna voir Wanda. Il était temps de nommer le bébé. 

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, par l'entremise de Hank, pour donner un bébé un prénom composé – ils savaient déjà alors que ce serait une fille – et chacun devait choisir un prénom.

Kurt entra dans la chambre et exposa sa requête d'une voix de robot. Wanda ne répondit qu'un mot : Talia.

En haut, l'ambiance était plus joyeuse. Presque tout le monde était réuni. Kurt annonça le prénom. L'assemblée affirma que c'était plutôt joli, même si bizarre, et commença à chercher un prénom pour aller avec. Les propositions fusaient de tous les côtés. Pour faire taire tout le monde, Kurt s'empara d'un dictionnaire des prénoms et l'ouvrit au hasard.

" J. "

Les deux grands-mères se relancèrent dans la course au propositions. Logan ricanait. Sans leur accorder un regard, Kurt continua à feuilleter le dictionnaire. Il tomba enfin sur un prénom qui lui plaisait.

" Joséphine. "

Mystique et Margali le fixèrent.

" Tu as toujours été d'un romantisme excessif, Kurt. Et un prénom biblique, en plus... "

Kurt se contenta de sourire.

Un troisième débat eut lieu sur l'ordre à adopter pour les prénoms. Cette fois, Logan trancha.

" JT, ça fait masculin. "

Le bébé fut donc nommé Talia Joséphine Wagner, plus couramment appelée TJ, et tout le monde alla manger.

* * *

Et Kurt apprit le métier de père. Le professeur lui avait donné 6 mois de congé, Hank assurerait ses cours, puis il faudrait trouver un mode de garde. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire paraître dans le journal de Salem Center " Ch. asste mat. exp. pour bb mutant. S'adress. Instt Xavier " sans faire accourir tous les tabloïds de la région. TJ étant le premier bébé de l'Institut (Jean et Scott étaient mariés depuis plusieurs années, mais ils n'avaient pas d'enfant, Angel ne s'était pas encore déclaré et Malicia et Gambit n'avaient pas encore trouvé le moyen de), il n'y avait aucune crèche à l'Institut. 

" Mais quelque chose me dit que ça va devenir nécessaire. " songea Charles. " Ils ont tous l'âge d'avoir des enfants, et maintenant que Kurt est père, cela va probablement donner des idées aux autres. " (A/N : ça va, j'en fais pas trop là ?)

Kurt avait potassé plusieurs livres sur le sujet dans les librairies de Salem Center et il s'était décidé pour celui qui lui semblait le plus sain d'esprit : " Comment ne pas être une mère parfaite ", de Libby Purves (A/N : le livre existe réellement. Tous droits réservés à l'auteur). Il bénissait le ciel de ne dormir que 5 heures par nuit, car TJ semblait ne pas dormir d'avantage. Il avait proposé à Logan de changer de chambre, car ils étaient voisins, mais Logan refusa en bloc. Après 2 mois, cependant, TJ prit un rythme plus cohérent et, surtout, se mit à crier beaucoup moins. En fait, elle avait une santé de fer, jamais mal au ventre, s'endormait en un instant quand Kurt la tenait dans ses bras, ne se réveillait pas quand il la posait dans son berceau (cadeau de naissance commun, ainsi qu'une armée de peluches et une armoire de layette, dont des chaussettes et chaussons tricotés sur mesure par Margali, qui lui faisait les mêmes) et ne pleurait que quand elle avait faim. Kurt la nourrissait à la demande, mais il y avait toujours le temps de préparation du biberon.

Les premiers jours, c'était des biberons de colostrum. Il venait de Wanda. Kurt ne voulait pas savoir comment. Hank lui donnait le liquide et quand TJ réclamait, il passait le relais. Quand le lait remplaça le colostrum, Wanda prit des comprimés pour arrêter la lactation, TJ passa au lait maternisé et Wanda partit. Mystique l'accompagna jusqu'à une planque sûre. Elle avait ses relations.

Les semaines passèrent. TJ grandit et grossit. Ses cheveux poussèrent, boucles noires qui venaient définitivement de sa mère, et une fourrure duveteuse la couvrit. A trois mois, le 4 octobre, elle avait les yeux jaunes.

Les choses continuant à aller pour le mieux, Charles trouva la perle rare. Une femme de 30 ans, mutante, qui avait un bébé d'un an. Avant d'être enceinte, elle avait été assistante maternelle, et puis les modifications hormonales de la grossesse avaient transformé son apparence. Elle avait toujours eu de légères excroissances sur les tempes, que ses cheveux dissimulaient, mais maintenant elle avait deux cornes vertes et recourbées qui ressemblaient à celles d'un mouflon. Le plus drôle était qu'elle était allemande. Elle s'appelait Ruth et son bébé (petites excroissances sur les tempes) Heiko. En apprenant que le bébé qu'elle allait garder était la fille de l'incroyable Diablo, ex star du cirque de Munich, Ruth fit un bond au plafond. Ils discutèrent au téléphone et se mirent facilement d'accord. Une nursery fut construite dans un coin calme du manoir. Ruth arriva début janvier.

* * *

A/N : (baille – il est 10 heures et demi) Ah, eau de rose, quand tu nous tiens. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de scène, même si je suis la première à reconnaître que de temps en temps, ça aère. J'ai dû couper abruptement ici parce que la suite de l'histoire ne colle pas avec le début du chapitre. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, j'essaie toujours de garder le suspens, même si ici... (soupir) Paraît que les fins évidentes, c'est pas une qualité. Bon, j'ai quand même réussi des surprises dans ce chapitre, non ? 

Review ! Je fais toujours en sorte que vous ayez plein de trucs à commenter, me donnez pas l'impression que mon travail est bâclé...

Complément de cette histoire dans _Mon enfant mon petit_ (vous savez, la même vue par Mystique). Bye !


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Réponses aux reviews :

**Akeri la malicieuse** : "super, J'ai hate a la suite"  
_Réponse_ : La voilà !

**angelitax** : "3 ème tentative pour mettre une review ! OK, je ne vais pas insulter l'ordi comme je l'ai fait pour la seconde tentative ( il a dû se venger, sale tyran !). Je vais me calmer, respirer un bon coup et me relancer (pour la 3ème fois ) dans l'écriture d'une review qui j'espère te plaira ! (tu es tellemnt exigente...)  
L'expression est bien entendu ironique...  
Par contre, c'est très gentil (là aussi c'est ironique) de te plaindre de mes reviews... D'accord, à cette époque, elles étaient bien courtes mais comme on dit " c'est l'intention qui compte", non ? ( uestion purement rhétorique, bien entendu) Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, vu ! Il ne faut jamais, JAMAIS me donner des occasions de me venger...  
Commençons ton chapitre : donc Wanda accouche.  
- tu n'es pas très gentille avec elle (bon d'accord, elle le mérite vu sa réaction face à sa fille mais quand même !). Je crois qu'elle n'était pas trop écoeurée par Kurt au moment de la conception de T.J. (ce sont des initiales alors je mets des points.).  
- Kurt en colère : ouah !  
- pour le choix des prénoms, je ne dirai rien mais je le note quand même.  
- sympa la nurse (elle me fait penser à Margali (par rapport aux cornes) des X-Men intégrale (je sais plus quelles année, c'est juste après la mort du phénix noir et le départ de Scott...)  
A part ça, je ne vois pas quoi dire. Voilà, j'espère que c'était assez long, de toute façon, je commence à avoir une crampe aux mains. Il faudra donc te contenter de cette longueur. Bientôt la fin des vacances...  
A+  
Angelitax"  
_Réponse_ (essuie des larmes de rire) : Ça va mieux, la main ? Tu manques d'entraînement, hein... Bon, ces examens, tu les as ou pas ? C'est la deuxième review à laquelle je réponds, en plus du message sur ton portable et des e-mails, et je ne sais toujours rien. Tu es où ? Bon, répondons... Je ne m'apesentirai pas sur tes problèmes d'ordi, sache juste que je trouve ça un peu mesquin d'en profiter lâchement pour rajouter tes reviews...  
(éclate de rire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lit cette phrase) Oui, Wanda accouche. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux résumer la situation. Merci beaucoup. Pas gentille ? Oui, je sais. Je ne sais pas si j'ai marqué quelque part le nom exact du rôle (six lettres, commençant par un s) qu'elle occupe dans cette histoire, mais bon... (éclate de rire à nouveau) Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Oui, effectivement... Disons qu'elle a eu le temps de réaliser ensuite à quel point c'était une (euh, censuré. Grosse bêtise). Kurt en colère : oui, hein ? Quel fun d'écrire ça... Je voudrais pouvoir illustrer la scène, mais je ne sais pas dessiner ça. Dans le genre chat sauvage ! La nounou te fait penser à Margali ? (au fait, c'est le 1980). Ah, bon... Ben c'est pas ça en fait... C'est un personnage qui me semble être Marrow et qu'on aperçoit dans un Ultimate X-Men, parmi les victimes de Sinistre... Salut !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Voir Kurt était devenu moins douloureux avec le temps ; le voir avec sa fille l'était un peu plus, et puis elle s'habitua. Elle avait intérêt, d'ailleurs : TJ avait 6 mois révolus et Kurt s'était remis à travailler. Il était professeur d'allemand et de gymnastique. Ils se voyaient tous les jours, devaient se parler un minimum. Kurt était encore assez réservé avec elle, mais elle sentait que sa colère originelle s'était évanouie. (A/N : dois-je préciser que ce chapitre est un POV d'Ororo ?)

C'était un immense soulagement. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de le haïr. Sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait appris la grossesse de Wanda avait été guidée par la colère, mais cette colère n'avait pas enflé au point d'une rancune continuelle. Quand Wanda lui avait avoué qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur Kurt, que c'était elle qu'il avait dans sa tête, elle ne lui en voulait déjà presque plus. Comme si elle avait deviné. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait toujours ? Dans un coin de son cerveau, elle était persuadée que oui, mais sans se poser trop la question. Il aurait été facile de demander à Logan, ou à la jeune Stacy, une peste qui contrôlait les phéromones, ce qu'ils sentaient lorsque Kurt était près d'elle, ou même qu'elle pensait à lui, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle voulait être seule pour ça. Enfin seule. Cela ne concernait qu'eux, ils avaient trop souffert de l'intrusion d'autres.

Elle occupait ses journées avec les étudiants. Chaque professeur était responsable de plusieurs élèves ; c'était Charles qui décidait de la formation des paires. Ororo avait hérité de Kintalé, évidemment, ainsi que d'Ihram ; c'était Jean qui s'occupait de Dmitri. Kintalé s'était bien adapté à cette école américaine. Il suivait, pour cette année, un programme scolaire spécial, afin de rattraper son retard, puis rejoindrait les élèves de son âge. Sa facilité à se glisser dans de nouvelles situations laissait les professeur béats d'admiration.

En plus des deux garçons, il y avait Bobby, qui n'était plus étudiant, et pas vraiment un pupille, mais qui aimait bien partager ses expériences à propos de glace ; Jubilation, normalement sous la responsabilité de Logan, mais qui profitait des connaissances d'Ororo en matière de foudre et d'éclairs pour maîtriser les petites projections colorées, petits feux d'artifice, qu'elle créait avec ses doigts ; et une bonne part des plus jeunes étudiants, lorsqu'ils étaient en manque de présence maternelle. Jean faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, mais maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'avait plus autant de temps pour materner d'autres protégés que les siens.

Il y avait encore Marianne, à la peau en miroir, et qui pouvait voir au travers des murs. Hank avait dû fabriquer des lunettes spéciales pour bloquer cette particularité de son regard, car la jeune française ne maîtrisait pas encore son pouvoir et sa peau ne supportait pas les colliers, bracelets ou pendentifs inhibiteurs. Et Silvio, italien, qui pouvait communiquer avec les plantes. Enfin, Maggie, qui était arrivée à la fin de l'année.

Elle avait 16 ans, était mutante depuis l'âge de 14 ans. Cela faisait un moment que le professeur la surveillait, mais elle n'avait pas voulu venir jusque là ; et puis sa grand-mère, chez qui elle habitait, avait dû partir en maison de retraite. Maggie était une jeune fille très agréable, serviable, gentille, qui semblait à la fois trop mûre pour son âge, et pas tout à fait sortie de l'enfance. Son apparence physique et ses pouvoirs étaient plus amusants que déroutants, et sa gentillesse l'avait faite se fondre aisément dans l'école, malgré sa timidité. Les plus jeunes des élèves ne se lassaient pas de regarder ses cheveux qui remuaient tous seuls à longueur de journée, se coiffant, se défaisant, recommençant aussitôt. Elle était, après Ororo, comme une seconde mère de substitution pour les plus jeunes, leur racontant des histoires ou jouant à se faire des coiffures invraisemblables. Mais elle n'avait pas d'amis de son âge. Ororo la surveillait attentivement. Maggie ne se plaignait de rien, mais sa tutrice savait qu'elle traversait parfois des moments difficiles. Ses pouvoirs, bien qu'amusants et originaux, ne servaient à rien. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, avec les trois roues qui s'attachaient à chacun de ses pieds (une à l'avant, deux à l'arrière, des roues osseuses, recouvertes de peau épaisse) c'était se déplacer plus vite que les autres, jusqu'à 10 km/h sans effort particulier. Ororo craignait qu'avec cette particularité et sa gentillesse, les étudiants n'en profitent pour transformer Maggie en livreuse multi usages. Elle craignait également les moqueries, les remarques, et même sans cela des coups de cafard de Maggie ; elle était un peu ronde, sans que ce soit lié à ses pouvoirs, et elle était la seule de l'école à l'être. Il y avait un garçon réellement gros, mais lui, c'était lié à ses pouvoirs : il fabriquait de l'oxygène. De plus, tout le corps professoral, les modèles, étaient des combattants : musclés, la plupart minces, ceux qui ne l'étaient pas étant doublement ou triplement musclés. Même Logan, à la carrure de taureau, ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de graisse.

Ororo consacrait tout son temps libre à ses protégés. Mais la nuit, elle rêvait de Kurt. Aux repas, elle le regardait manger, discuter avec ses amis et les élèves dont il était responsable, ou, le matin, donner le biberon à sa fille tout en mangeant lui-même (avoir une queue se révélait très pratique quand on avait un bébé). Pendant les entraînements, elle devait se forcer à se concentrer (A/N pour Alex : fais-moi penser à te compléter la phrase !). C'était presque comme les tous premiers temps de leur relation, lorsque aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas, et qu'ils se dévoraient du regard.

Il lui manquait.

* * *

Elle le regardait tout le temps. Elle aurait aimé échanger sa chambre avec Logan pour l'écouter pendant la nuit. Elle se demandait s'il était heureux. S'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Les semaines passèrent, ils arrivèrent en mars, TJ commença à se déplacer. Elle allait partout à quatre pattes, et si elle renonçait pour l'instant à monter les escaliers, on sentait bien en la voyant les observer, assise en bas des marches, son petit visage concentré, que ce n'était que partie remise. Il fallut tout mettre en hauteur, et sous clef. Jean, qui s'arrondissait (la naissance était prévue courant août), observait cela avec amusement.

" C'est gentil de préparer la maison pour moi. Tu étais aussi précoce qu'elle ? "

" Je me suis assis plus tard, à cause de ma queue, mais j'ai marché à quatre pattes au même âge qu'elle. "

" Et avec ta queue, tu devais pouvoir attraper ce que tu voulais... Je plains ta mère. "

" Il paraît que mon charme naturel faisait oublier toutes mes bêtises. "

Jean gloussa de rire.

" Tu t'en servais déjà à cet âge-là ? "

" Bien sûr. " dit Kurt en lui faisant une démonstration. " Et je te promets que TJ fait de même. Tu l'as déjà vue quand je l'emmène se coucher ? "

" Oh, oui, j'ai même gardé l'image dans ma tête. "

Ororo était heureuse de voir Kurt sourire, et de rester détendu en sa présence. C'était samedi matin, Jean et elle étaient de tour de vaisselle après le petit-déjeuner, TJ était venue rôder dans la cuisine et Kurt était venu s'adosser à un placard pour discuter avec Jean. Jean observait elle aussi la scène, et elle s'adressa directement à Ororo à propos de Logan et de comment il gâtifiait sur sa filleule. Ororo répondit le plus naturellement possible.

" Il ne lui manque que le tablier bleu clair et la toque sur la tête... "

Kurt éclata de rire.

" Nounou Logan. Je me demande si je ne vais pas lui confier TJ la nuit... "

Ils discutèrent tranquillement, sans se regarder, un peu timidement, mais sans gêne ni reproche. La conversation s'acheva quand TJ mit les voiles vers la salle à manger. En partant sur une dernière réplique, Kurt tourna la tête vers Ororo, sourire rieur, yeux étincelants, sa queue s'inclinant pour faire au revoir. Y avait-il une quelconque différence avec avant ?

* * *

Quelques jours après cette discussion, un après-midi, Ororo entra dans le petit salon pour trouver Kurt et TJ. La plus petite jouait avec un grand livre en tissu, le plus grand était avachi dans un fauteuil.

" Tu n'as pas cours non plus ? "

" Non. Je profite de mon temps libre. " dit Kurt en regardant sa fille. Il leva la tête vers elle. " Et toi ? "

" Terminé aussi. " Elle détailla mentalement sa posture. " Rude journée ? "

" Mmm. " dit-il en frottant ses yeux entre son pouce et son doigt. " J'ai été plutôt occupé. " ajouta-t-il avec un regard rageur vers sa fille, totalement absorbée dans son livre. " Heiko était malade aujourd'hui et Ruth n'a pas pu la garder. "

" Tut ? " dit TJ d'un ton inquisiteur, en levant la tête vers son père.

" Elle parle ? " demanda Ororo, les yeux écarquillés.

" C'est son premier mot. "

Ororo entendit une note un peu étrange dans la voix de Kurt et observa son visage. Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle pouvait le lire à livre ouvert, même quand il tentait de se dissimuler. Il était triste. Fatigué et triste. Ororo sentit son cœur son fendre. Aussitôt, elle chercha ce qui avait pu le blesser ainsi. Elle n'eut pas à chercher très loin ; le regard de Kurt sur sa fille parlait de lui-même, il aurait pu tout aussi bien avouer la vérité (ce qu'il ne ferait jamais). Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec sa fille. Il ne la voyait pas assez ; la preuve, son premier mot était le nom de sa nounou, et pas 'papa'. Il habitait sous le même toit qu'elle, mais il travaillait, il ne pouvait pas beaucoup la voir. Seulement le week-end... Comme un père divorcé, songea Ororo, en se réprimandant aussitôt pour cette image. Regardant le visage de Kurt, qui commentait le livre pour sa fille, mais sans bouger de son fauteuil, elle se repassa les images de ces dernières semaines, depuis que TJ se déplaçait. Kurt était fatigué, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il se levait tôt pour pouvoir faire manger sa fille, l'habiller et jouer un peu avec elle avant de la confier à Ruth ; toute la journée, il travaillait d'arrache-pied, comme il le faisait toujours quand il voulait oublier un souci ; le soir, il s'occupait encore de sa fille, la baignait, la faisait manger, jouait avec elle, la couchait, puis travaillait pour préparer ses cours, et se couchait rarement avec onze heures ; elle savait cela car avait entendu une discussion animée entre lui et Logan. Un tel emploi du temps ne l'aurait pas excessivement fatigué en temps normal, il était très solide sous son apparence légère, et il n'avait besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil, mais avec tout le stress que mettait sur lui le fait d'élever seul un bébé issu d'une relation plus que brutale, il était à bout de forces.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, songea Ororo. Prenant son courage à deux mains, faisant appel à toutes les fois, ces dernières semaines, où ils avaient travaillé ensemble, s'étaient trouvés dans la même pièce sans gêne, elle prononça : " Tu as l'air crevé. Pourquoi tu ne te reposerais pas un peu pendant que je m'occupe d'elle ? "

Quand il leva les yeux, elle dut forcer son visage à rester impassible devant son expression d'espoir.

" Tu ferais ça ? "

" C'est moi, la seconde maman ici. "

Il rit, un vrai rire, avant de se laisser glisser au sol pour regarder sa fille. Ororo vint à côté de lui.

" Ma puce, je vais aller me reposer un peu. Ororo va s'occuper de toi. Elle est très gentille. Je reviendrai te donner ton bain. " il se tourna vers Ororo. " Tu peux me réveiller dans une heure ? "

Ororo hocha la tête. Kurt se dirigea vers la porte en faisant au revoir de la main, ce à quoi répondit sa fille. A la porte, il se téléporta, ce qui ne parut pas émouvoir TJ le moins du monde.

La petite fille se tourna ensuite vers Ororo, la considéra un instant, ramassa son livre en tissu et le tendit à sa baby-sitter avec un grand sourire où étincelaient six incisives. Ororo lui sourit tout aussi largement, conquise.

Pendant une heure, Ororo lut des histoires, construisit des tours de cubes que TJ détruisait d'une tape en riant, chanta des chansons, fit des marionnettes avec ses doigts. TJ s'amusait de tout, cherchait à imiter ses gestes. Leurs rires attirèrent Logan, qui passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, haussa un sourcil curieux en voyant Ororo, mais s'en fut sans faire de commentaire. Ororo ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis un moment. Quand elle prit TJ dans ses bras pour l'amener à son père, la petite fille se colla vers elle. Ororo caressa ses cheveux et sa petite main. Sa fourrure était plus courte et plus fine que celle de Kurt, plus douce ; elle ressemblait à la fourrure que Kurt avait sous les bras, ou derrière les genoux.

Ororo ouvrit doucement la porte de Kurt. Il avait tiré les rideaux et était allongé sur son lit, profondément endormi. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, TJ sur ses genoux, et le regarda avec tendresse avant de l'appeler doucement. Il remua les yeux, puis s'étira, bailla et souleva les paupières.

" Hé. "

" Hé. "

" Bien dormi ? "

Il hocha la tête, avec un peu de surprise. Il avait l'air plus alerte. TJ tendit les bras vers lui et il s'assit avant de la prendre contre lui.

" Ça s'est bien passé ? "

" A merveille. Elle adore les chansons et les marionnettes. "

" Je sais. " dit-il en souriant. " Ruth lui en fait tout le temps. Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas vraiment le bon nombre de doigts. " ajouta-t-il du ton d'excuses qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ses particularités physiques.

" Ce n'est pas grave, je suis toujours là. " dit Ororo avec un haussement d'épaules qu'elle espérait léger.

Kurt l'observa un moment, le visage légèrement penché. " Tu rempilerais ? "

" Toujours. " Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. TJ, perplexe, finit par lever la tête vers leurs visages. Ne pouvant décoder l'expression de deux ex-amoureux se dévorant du regard, elle opta pour un petit vagissement. Kurt revint à la vie, la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer, et se leva avec grâce. Ororo l'imita. Kurt la regarda quelques secondes de plus avant de se jeter à l'eau.

" Tu veux m'aider à lui donner son bain ? "

* * *

Logan enfonça son oreiller sur ses oreilles. Il aurait dû le voir venir et la vexation qu'il éprouvait était largement pire que le bruit qui traversait le mur.

Depuis le jour où il avait trouvé Ororo en train de jouer avec TJ, les choses étaient allées vite. Kurt et Ororo étaient apparus ensemble au dîner, l'air de rien, mais Logan avait saisi un changement. Leurs odeurs n'étaient pas mélangées, il ne s'était rien passé de sérieux, mais ils n'étaient pas innocents. Ils le furent de moins en moins les semaines suivantes, roucoulant comme avant, mais très discrètement. Comme s'ils avaient peur de briser ce qui se passait, ils ne se dévoraient des yeux (ou se déshabillaient du regard) que seuls, probablement même pas conscients que Logan pouvait les sentir, en tout cas absolument indifférents à ses regards. Au bout de deux mois, enfin, ils s'affichèrent, et eurent la joie de constater que, si tout le monde se réjouissait de la détente de leurs relations, aucun (sauf Logan et Charles, qui étaient hors concours) n'avait réalisé que cette nouvelle aise était allée jusque là. Leur relation avait fait encore un pas en avant quand Jean avait accouché.

Parce que Jean avait accouché. Depuis un mois, elle était le centre d'intérêt de tout l'Institut (sauf deux colombes en goguette), comme elle semblait prendre cinq centimètres de tour de taille par jour. Logan s'était inquiété du moral de Kurt, mais les événements lui avaient donné tort : Kurt ne s'en souciait pas du tout. Jean avait accouché le 17 août d'une petite fille, Rachel, jolie petite rouquine au teint de porcelaine.

TJ avait un peu plus d'un an maintenant, elle marchait tout juste, d'une drôle de démarche en équilibre très précaire, à cause de son troisième orteil. Quand elle était pressée, elle marchait à quatre pattes, les membres à demi pliés, comme le faisait parfois Kurt lorsqu'il était arrivé.

L'esprit de Logan avait un peu vagabondé et il enfonça derechef son oreiller sur sa tête lorsqu'un nouveau gémissement traversa le mur. Non, il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Oui, il était ravi que Kurt ait retrouvé le bonheur, il le méritait. Il en était aussi ravi pour sa filleule, avoir deux parents heureux, même si un peu distraits pour l'instant, était mieux qu'avoir un père seul et dépressif. Non, il ne pouvait aucunement aller frapper à la porte de Kurt pour se plaindre. Non, ce n'était pas une question de frustration. Uniquement, pitié, est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire un peu moins de bruit ? Il voulait dormir ! Depuis le temps qu'il était voisin de Kurt... Ils ne l'avaient _jamais_ réveillé avant, et même les pleurs de TJ toute petite n'avaient pu atteindre ses tympans ultrasensibles.

Est-ce qu'il allait oser, demain, leur demander de se montrer un peu plus discrets ? Non. Il ne voulait mieux pas imaginer ce que Kurt aurait à répondre. Il ne ronflait _sûrement pas_ si fort que ça, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de devenir une fois de plus sujet de fou rire, de chuchotement et d'imitations de toute l'école jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle rumeur apparaisse. (A/N : qui a imaginé quelque chose d'autre ?)

Un autre gémissement – deux, en réalité – annoncèrent à Logan qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se rendormir. Sachant que les voisins d'à côté le feraient avant lui, pour se réveiller frais comme des gardons. Logan soupira en se remémorant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il se félicitait de la situation.

* * *

A/N **FINAL** (eh oui ! C'est la fin de l'histoire !) : Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je pense m'être rattrapée avec la scène finale... Je l'avais en tête depuis un moment et ça m'a guidé pour le chapitre, ça vous plaît ? (glousse). Bon, sérieusement, c'est la fin de _Nocturne_¸ mais la saga continue dans une histoire appelée (se cache la tête sous un sac) _Roman-Photo_. Je sais. Je suis désolée. C'est le seul titre qui me soit venu à l'esprit. Je vous en dirai plus dedans ; il paraîtra dans peu de temps, après _Remus_, qui est la prochaine publication... Pour les **reviews**, **mettez-les** normalement (oups, ma souris a dérapé sur le bouton de gras par erreur et je ne peux pas annuler) et je répondrai au début de _Photo_ (même pas publié et il a déjà un surnom, ça promet...). Et on n'oublie pas _Enfant_, qui continue à faire ses petites apparitions ça et là, quand Mystique se joint de la partie.

Au revoir !


End file.
